


Immediate Attention

by CatherineParker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anti-Kane, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no specific timeframe, someone has a cock and it is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Raven has a problem. Abby lends a helping hand.(Don't let me kid you. This is porn.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke. Don't read this.

 

 

“I need you, Abby." Raven's voice wavers like she is in pain. "I need you now.”

There is a tactical meeting going on and really it could not be worse timing, if she had tried. Abby shoots her a glance, mixed with confusion and worry, that maybe something is wrong. But as soon as their eyes meet she seems to realize that nothing is amiss. That this is something else entirely.

Raven's eyes are almost pitch black in the poor lighting of the room. The way her hand curls desperately against Abby's taunt stomach makes Abby wonder how long Raven has been in this state. The Alpha is usually controlled and contained, but judging by the way pheromones roll of off her glistening skin in waves, the doctor is sure the entire room is going to know what is up in a matter of seconds, if she doesn't come to a decision fast.

“Gentleman.” Abby says, her voice stern and commanding and Raven feels herself harden against the seam of her suddenly too tight pants at the sound of it. Her fingers grasp at Abby's hips firmly, leaving fingerprint shaped bruises in their wake. The chancellor takes a sudden, harsh breath at the contact, but focuses her attention back to the small group of people who are now looking at her. “There's a matter that needs my immediate attention. If you'll excuse me.”

There are nods and understanding murmurs all around the table, but Abby doesn't wait around for any kind of response or consent as she steps away. Raven’s hand has wandered from her hip to her wrist and almost pulls the Omega doctor forcefully behind her.

“Need my help?” Jackson calls after her, when they have almost reached the door. There is concern in his voice and Abby knows he has already conjured up the worst, possible medical emergencies in his mind.

“No.” Her smile morphs into a smirk as she looks briefly back at him. “I am fairly certain, I can handle it by myself.”

 

* * *

 

The door to the chancellor’s quarters has just closed behind them and then there is already a hand on Abby's shoulder pushing her down to her knees. Raven does not often get like this and the rare occurrence sends a jolt of pleasure and excitement through her body, curling deep in the depths of her stomach.

“Raven.” It is all soft and almost reverent and the younger woman can't deal with the beautiful face staring back at her. Raven is in love -she _knows_ that, but right now--she is in painstaking overwhelming lust--and it needs to be taken care of immediately or she will burst at the seams. _Literally_.

“There are better things your mouth could be doing.” Raven husks, and her hands are already zipping down the fly of her pants.

Her dick springs free from her elastic shorts and she steps closer to the kneeling woman before her, cradling Abby's cheek in her hand.

“Open your mouth.”

And really, it is not much of a question as it is a demand and Abby raises a brow. Raven relishes the shiver running through her at the expectations she has for this. So far Abby has indulged her as she had not dared to hope. It heightens her pleasure, burning hot and without mercy through her veins. Raven is shivering by now, desperate and coiled tight in her desire.

“Abby.” She growls, but then the other woman already leans forward, licking her length from the tip to the base. Raven has to close her eyes against the sensation crippling her. Involuntary, she grasps Abby's cheek tighter, moaning as the wetness on her cock cools against the chill in the air. Abby is good at this, leaving her a complete mess, unable to voice anything coherent than a quiet startled breath.

Abby looks up at her from beneath her eyelashes, brown eyes hooded and equally blown with desire.

"Is this what you want?" Abby asks, her tone low but bordering on teasing. She already knows the answer to the question and Raven is about to tell her as much, when Abby's lips close around her and she starts sucking in earnest.

Raven's head tips back slightly and what comes out of her mouth is a mix between moan and whimper--her mind goes blank. Hot jolts of pleasure run like wildfire to the tip of her toes.

Abby is looking up at her, dark eyes boring into her own. Her hands trail up the back of her thighs, seeking leverage on Raven’s bare ass. Strong fingers grip her tightly, squeezing, before she pulls Raven forward, rocking her cock once again into her mouth.

When Raven looks down at the other woman she is so turned on; she has to concentrate on not coming right then and there into Abby's mouth. The strain of it must show on her face, then Abby seems to notice and smirks around her cock.

At the sight, something primal stirs within her, rebels against any scenario where Raven is not the one in charge here and thrusts forward. Pushing herself all the way inside Abby's mouth until the tip of her cock touches the back of her throat. It is hot and wet and Abby takes it, without so much as a choke and then a growl of her own. It reverberates through every cell of Raven's being with the heat of a thousand suns.

“You choke on my cock?” Raven asks after a beat of gathering her senses, and it sounds like ‘how dare you’ and Abby whimpers in response. She pushes in a little further despite herself and Abby sucks in a harsh breath through her nose.

Raven is tethering on the edge of pleasure filled insanity, gorging on everything Abby offers up to her. Short fingernails burry into her skin, brown eyes water at a sudden jerk of her hips, as she forces herself once again deeper down Abby's throat.

Raven is going to make it up to the other woman later on, but right now she can't think straight--can't think about anything at all--but how Abby's lips close tight around her. And it's not like Raven hadn't been at the receiving end of the doctor’s mercy before.

The way Abby's tongue curls and teases her, Raven is so wound up that the beginning of her orgasm blurs the edges of her vision. With an obscene wet sound her cocks slips free from Abby's mouth as she pulls back, leaving the other woman gasping. Raven pulls her up by the lapels of her coat, desperate to replace her cock with her tongue in Abby's mouth. Both of her hands grasp the side of Abby's face, then slide further into the doctors soft long hair as she walks the older woman backwards.

Abby's back hits the door with a loud thud and it rattles in its hinges. They break apart and for only a moment everything is eerily quiet apart from their ragged, unsteady breathing.

"Turn around." Raven croaks, but doesn't actually wait for the doctor to move on her own, pressing her front against the cool metal with a guiding hand on Abby's neck. Her hand stays there, enjoying the feeling of control more than she probably should.

With her pants curled around her ankles Abby has not much room left to move her legs apart, but with a nudge of Raven's knee against her own, she widens her stance until the material is pulled taunt in between.

Raven rubs herself between Abby's thighs, not going in, sliding over, groaning as arousal coats her length.

"Fuck." Abby moans, and Raven feels herself growing harder at the rough quality of her voice, low and rumbling like thunder.

Usually Raven takes her time to ease herself in slowly, because even if they have been here for more times than she can count, Raven is slightly bigger than Jake was. Much to Raven’s ongoing delight. But right now she can't wait, can't take her time. Her cock throbs painfully, begging her to be careless, for permission to release itself into the other woman.

She guides the tip barely inside, moaning against the shell off Abby's ear as the wet skin gives way beneath the pressure. 

Abby whispers “please” and Raven rocks her hips, slides all the way inside her with one slick thrust that has both of them desperately gasping for air.

“Don't stop.” Abby's voice breaks over a low moan and Raven keeps fucking her with deep hard thrusts.

A hand sneaks up, teasing a nipple beneath Abby's shirt, pinching and rolling it between her fingers until Abby lets out a pitiful sob and pushes herself back against her. Raven regrets not undressing the doctor first, but then Abby's cunt clenches around her cock, squeezing it tightly and Raven looses all coherent thought.

„Ask me to let you come." Raven's voice is hoarse with desire and her warm breath against Abby's ear makes the Omega shudder. Abby rocks her body more firmly against Raven’s cock, trying to get it go deeper even though its already entirely inside.

"Raven." Abby gasps, "please."

Raven wants to tease her further, but she is close and there is absolutely no fucking way she is going to last much longer. Turning her head she licks the slightly salty skin on Abby's neck until she can suck an earlobe into her mouth, biting down. Abby bucks back against her in a desperate attempt to reach oblivion.

"Are you ready for me to come inside you?" Raven asks, and Abby can only nod, whimpering at a particularly hard thrust.

Raven’s hand sneaks down the front of Abby's body to the apex of her thighs. She finds her clit ready and swollen and covers it in slick wetness, circling the nub in fast tight circles. Abby groans and shifts, pressing her temple and hands flat against the door to stay upright.

Abby's walls clench around her and Raven can barely move within her, but she pulls out almost completely, only to push back all the way in. She flickers her fingers over Abby's clit once, twice and then Abby comes with a moan that is far too loud and Raven follows suit a moment later, come spilling into Abby's cunt. Biting down on Abby's shoulder, she plunges one last time into her, hard and violent. Abby whimpers and Raven groans as blissful release washes over her. Her eyes fall shut and Raven loses herself completely, there is stardust behind her eyes and she stops breathing.

When she opens her eyes and comes to, Raven sits on the floor and Abby is straddling her lap, pants gone and Raven relishes their intimate skin to skin contact.

"Sorry for pulling you out of your meeting." Raven whispers sheepishly, leaning forward, placing a lingering kiss to the corner of Abby's mouth.

"Anytime." Abby husks and then grins, her voice almost breaks as she pulls Raven closer against her body, "anytime."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can positively say I didn't expect this to be my debut piece for this fandom. But it happened. I'm not really versed in the alpha/omega universe as you could most likely tell, but I also didn't want to go too deep into it, so I'm sorry if I butchered it. 
> 
> And omg I'm so desperately taken with this ship. They are so fucking cute together. Thank god the show made it canon. (No, you can't convince me otherwise.)
> 
> (Any Feedback is -as always- very much appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finds Raven in her office. Raven realizes jealousy is a real thing. Surprises happen.
> 
> Again, don't let me fool you: this is porn. 
> 
> (And very anti-Kane, so if you have a soft spot for him, you might want to skip this.)

 

 

"You're sitting in my chair." 

 

Abby doesn't sound particularly angry over finding Raven lounging in her office, rather surprised and reticently amused. She steps fully into the room and pulls the door shut behind herself, hands come to rest on either side of her hips.

 

"Well, Chancellor Griffin," Raven purrs stretching out her arms on each side of the armrests. She titles her head to the chair in question."It's not like there's no room left for you." 

 

"Is that so?" Abby indulges her with a questioning rise of her eyebrows and walks closer ever so slowly. The only way Abby will fit onto that chair is by straddling the younger Alphas lap and they both know it.

 

"Why don't you come here and see for yourself?" There's a rough quality to her voice, Raven notices, and she can see on Abby's face that it has not gone unnoticed by the chancellor either. She has to concentrate hard on keeping her pheromones in check, to actually leave the choice to Abby and not making it for her.

 

This thing with Abby is not something Raven had ever been prepared for to happen. As an Alpha, Raven is certainly used to Omegas and Betas falling in lust with her since her first heat. Finn had been something real, until well.. it wasn't. And no one could blame her for Bellamy or Wick to take the edge off. But weren't it for that one time her pheromones rolled off of her in waves so intensely that it almost sent the entire population of Arkadia into an unwilling rush of ecstasy, Abby and her would probably never had happened. It was an unplanned nudge of nature, one that Raven would never stop being grateful for.

 

"I don't really have the time." Abby says apologetically, but slides onto the chair—and where Raven wants her the most—nonetheless. 

 

Raven grips the armrests of the chair tightly to keep herself from pulling Abby down against her body. The strain of resisting is tremendous enough she imagines the metal bend beneath her fingers. 

 

"That's unfortunate." Raven presses her lips together in a thin line of concentration, determined to not send the older woman in a frenzied state of arousal. As much as she wants--longs--to do just that. 

 

She moves her hips under the guise of finding a more comfortable position on the chair. The bulge in her pants rubs against the seam of Abby's own and if Raven can tell, not entirely uncomfortable so, if the low sigh Abby lets out at the contact is any indication.

 

"I really don't have time." Abby insists again, but now it is kind of breathless as she grinds herself down against Raven despite her pledge, sending waves of heat and arousal throughout Raven like the tide of the ocean she has read about in books about Earth.

 

 

* * *

 

Ravens hips surge forward, unable to keep herself still when her painfully hard erection is buried deep inside Abby's tight, wet heat. Abby moans pushing her hips back against the younger woman.

 

There's a knock on the door, faint and quiet. Before Raven can do anything to alert Abby—who is too far gone to even notice—the door opens and Kane’s head peeks inside. Raven looks away from him on purpose, maybe he'll just turn around and leave and pretend he never caught them defiling the chancellors desk. But then Kane is not moving, hand fused to the doorknob and frozen to the spot.

 

Raven thrusts her cock in deeper, making Abby moan so loud that it probably can be heard in the adjacent corridor. In the corner of her vision Raven sees the rage on his face and it makes her cock twitch inside Abby's cunt. He must be appalled at someone else mating with Abby. Raven doesn't feel anything but resentment for him. Abby has chosen her. They have chosen each other. How dare he think he is in a position to claim Raven's mate for himself. How dare he think he could make this choice for Abby. How is he still stuck in this primal beliefs when they have an Omega as chancellor?

 

Raven bites Abby neck, teeth grazing over the skin with playful intent, licking the skin where she knows it is one of Abby's weak spots. Abby's body arches up and into the touch as Raven has predicted. The omega slides forward, closer to the edge of the table and Raven’s hands close around each of her thighs. Their eyes meet for the fraction of a second when Raven pulls out entirely and Abby whimpers at the loss. 

 

Raven rocks forward, pulling Abby in at the same time. Their bodies meet with the sound of a wet, hard slap and they both gasp out as they connect \-- her feet cross over Raven’s partly covered ass. Abby t h rows her head back and moans, loud and low, but the sound is rudely interrupted as Raven repeats the action, slamming in again. This time Abby’s breath stutters and she begins to gasp when Raven keeps up her hard, unrelenting pace. 

 

"Oh god--fuck yes." Abby moans and Raven winks over Abby's shoulder at Kane, who is still seething and not moving, while the chancellor is coming on her cock. Raven has to close her eyes at the onslaught of emotions and sensations as Abby cunt clenches around her, hot and oh so tight. 

 

Raven opens her eyes and looks straight at the uninvited  male  Alpha in the room. Something inside her shifts into place in that moment. Raven knows she should probably stop fucking the chancellor with Kane watching them--shocked and murder in his eyes. She can smell his angry Alpha scent waft over to where she stands and she can’t help but thrust her hips just a little harder into Abby in response, the answering whimper makes her do it again. 

 

Raven has desperately waited for this moment for months now, maybe not exactly like this—buried deep inside Abby—but in general. It was about time to show this cocky asshole who Abby truly belongs to. How he can forget about getting his dirty finger on her woman. Raven knows this is not the adult thing to do, but then Kane uses every opportunity to hit on Abby that she is sick of it. 

 

"Who do you belong to?" Raven whispers so quietly that only Abby can hear, one hand traveling to the small of her back, the other cups Abby's face to make her look up. Hazy, lust clouded eyes find Raven’s and god she is so fucking beautiful it hurts in her chest.

 

"You." Abby's voice breaks over a moan and Raven feels drunk on hearing it. She pulls Abby once more against herself, her cock sliding all the way inside until their thighs press together and holds her there.

 

"Only mine?" Raven asks breath shallow. She moves inside Abby's without pulling out. It feels tight and wet and warm and Raven is beyond caring how smitten she is and how she kind of wants this moment to last forever. Abby shudders and hums, the deep thrusts ripple through them both and her legs tighten around Ravens hips.

 

"I am yours." Abby says, her voice low and laden with honesty that it has tears sting in Raven’s eyes at the admission. "Only yours."

 

Raven kisses her then, tongues meeting in a desperate frenzy and Raven’s heartbeat spikes up at the intimacy of their connection. When she looks up again some time later, Kane is gone and Raven is glad for his absence. She hopes he takes this encounter to heart. 

 

Her hips surge into Abby with renewed vigor and Raven needs to keep a hand at the small of her back to steady Abby. Raven looks down between them, how her cock slips out of Abby's cunt, glistening with wetness, before she buries herself over and over inside the other woman. She pushes Abby back to lay on the table and lifts up her legs to enter her at a different angle. Abby moans her consent and Raven has to close her eyes at the onslaught of pleasure ripping through her. The wet slick sound is obscene and she feels herself harden that bit more and groans loudly as she reaches the peak, her cock twitches and come spurts inside the other woman. Then Raven feels it almost the same time Abby does, as the chancellor rises up to her elbows and whimpers in surprise. "Raven!?"

 

"Oh fuck." Raven whispers still high on her orgasm and her eyes lock with Abby's. The knot is most certainly forming and Raven switches to short quick trusts, rubbing herself against Abby's quivering walls. "Do you want it?" She groans and for a moment she feels panicked of what will happen, because this hasn't happened before and oh god, but then Abby pulls her in, a fist buried in her shirt. "Yes. I want to with you." Abby whispers, yearning and just as overwhelmed as Raven feels. She wants to go slow but she can't help it, and slams her cock in to the hilt before the knot grows bigger suddenly and locks them together. Abby whines at the unexpected thrust and stretch and Raven feels herself releasing more come into her mate. Abby's walls clench around her and the chancellor begins to shiver, Raven thrusts herself once more inside her and Abby comes again with a strangled gasp of pleasure.

 

Abby opens her eyes slowly, sighing deeply. As her gaze finds Raven's, she kisses her with a passion that has Raven twitch inside of her. When they part, Abby tells her, not particularly unamused, 

 

"Marcus is going to make your life a living hell."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't know how this happened.  
> (Any Feedback is -as always- very much appreciated!)


End file.
